


((Podfic)) The Boy Who Died A Lot

by mirawonderfulstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Humor, Character Study, Drama, M/M, Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/pseuds/mirawonderfulstar
Summary: Harry’s always been known as The Boy Who Lived. Only Severus knows that this is a lie. (Or: a portrait of Severus Snape, in seven acts.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Died A Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670548) by [starcrossedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/pseuds/starcrossedgirl). 



> I've been wanting to start doing podfics for years and this, as my current favorite piece of fan media in the entire world, seemed like a good place to start. Hope you enjoy and don't think I've botched the voices too much. 
> 
> I'll be updating this once a week until I've gotten through all seven years. I haven't decided if I want to do the epilogue or not yet because I'm not as fond of it as the rest of the story, so please do let me know if you want to see the epilogue put up.

Gettin' everything transferred over to mediafire so each chapter can be downloaded! Here is the new link.

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/c4xffj7cvsecno2/The_Boy_Who_Died_A_Lot-_SS.mp3>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is now on mediafire!

 

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/c92kyp32r6vevcv/The_Boy_Who_Died_A_Lot_-_CoS.mp3>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three has been transferred to mediafire!

 

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/abm1bin3yc4dxy0/The_Boy_Who_Died_A_Lot_-PoA.mp3>


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, hope you're all having a good week! Mine's been pretty good but I'm now working nights on the weekends and it threw off my recording and uploading schedule. As per Lyowyn's suggestion I'm now hosting chapters on mediafire. In the next couple of days I'll have transferred the earlier chapters to that website as well.

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/oy8dua2xv8n3gfu/The_Boy_Who_Died_A_Lot_-_GoF.mp3>

Enjoy ^.^

 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so happy to be uploading this at last! I got a new full time job and have been looking for an apartment and then on top of that my computer died last week, so I have been very short on time and motivation to make things. That being said, I hope to be back to recording routinely soon and I am aiming to have Chapter 6 up for you by next Sunday. Thank you for your patience, for listening, and I hope you enjoy!

 

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/y5pnqa0g97879zh/The_Boy_Who_Died_A_Lot_-_OotP.mp3>


End file.
